Oneshots
by slylady345
Summary: Basically a collection of oneshots based around the Sly Cooper universe.
1. Unstable

**Unstable **

Cooper hovered in front of the shattered mirror, some of the remaining glass dangling perilously above checkered tiles below. His fist hung carelessly at his side, trembling as blood slowly dripped from the sliced knuckles. With every drip the man could feel his sanity slipping more than it already had. He tried to stabilize himself, but the first step had to be getting away from the reflection – his image. Just the sight of himself made him enraged and repulsed; as much as he tried, however, he couldn't will himself to focus his attention elsewhere.

His distorted image splintered off into the various scattered pieces both on the floor and what was left in the frame. A caramel eye here and there, some fingers, a chin in some places, and the most frequent visitor in his shattered copy was the crazed smile spread across his pale face. It was unsettling when compared to what he commonly looked like, for most of the time he had a warm grin tugging at his light pink lips that always seemed chapped from the cold. Even in his delirious state he could sense the difference in his expression, but just like his staring he could not control it.

Without warning he wretched into the toilet nearby, gagging on air and clutching at the bloodied rug below. His fingertips dug into the rough material as tears stung at his eyes, the liquid itself finding sync with the blood that was still gradually leaking. The thief crawled away from where he'd thrown up, unable to bare seeing the contents of which he'd expelled. Instead he opted for hugging his knees to his chest and curling up in the far corner. After gaining a shaky grip on reality, this taking a few moments for his brain to do, he used the back of his hand to wipe his quivering lips.

When he withdrew he found smudges of scarlet that quickly dried on his uninjured hand. Glancing over at his other matching appendage, he cringed visibly, eyes darting somewhere else to avoid exposure of witnessing the horrific site. The criminal managed to run his pointer finger against his face, just to test what he may have looked like, his mirror image of course wrecked by his own hand. He acknowledged he still had that disturbing smile etched into his features, he unable to rid himself of it, and he also noted that he'd acquired a few cuts besides the obvious wounds that gushed relentlessly.

"B-Bentley…?" He croaked out weakly, lower jaw buckling.

Outside the bathroom door his friend ceased his crying and pleads to answer the call.

"Sly, are you okay?" There was some shuffling and the soft creak as the shorter man pressed his palms against the panel of wood separating him from his companion. He tried with all his might to keep overbearing concern from his tone, yet failed, tears marring his own face.

A silence overcame the atmosphere that made Bentley's heart rapidly pound in his ears, he almost attempted to bash down the door in futile effort before he heard a sharp click. The genius tensed, then relaxed in relief, and then froze in horror. Cooper stood before him in all his faded glory; head hung low with shame as he sobbed. Not even registering the thought before he took action, the green haired man clung to his leader, throwing his arms around his middle. Maybe if he held him and never let him go things would be better.

* * *

_**A/N**_**: **I decided that this might be a good way to share some short stories and make use of my writing moods whenever they hit me. Basically this will be a collection of various oneshots, not a full length story or anything like that. This first oneshot is all human by the way, in case there is any confusion. I always imagined Bentley with green hair in human form, no idea why either. xD

**I own none of the characters used. **


	2. Insane

**Insane**

His mouth curved into a sympathetic smile, yet he still advanced on the green haired man, "Bentley, you must die, then you'll be happy." The taller man encouraged in a soft voice that was not his own.

The genius cowered in the corner of the bedroom, arms held up in a meager form of protection against what he assumed would be an onslaught of violent assaults. Bentley's best friend inched closer with confidence he was performing a good deed, knife clutched firmly in one of his hands, slender fingers curled around the handle. Two brown eyes conveyed compassion that was real, although misguided.

"It won't hurt." Sly murmured in assurance, leaning forwards slightly.

Cooper's face was millimeters away from the other man's visage, his hot breaths fanning against the already flushed cheeks of his friend. His customary warm grin enveloped his features suddenly, he chuckling in a way that unnerved the already quivering nerd. The raven-haired criminal abruptly rested his chin on Bentley's shoulder, closing his eyes; "You look funny when you're scared." He mumbled thoughtfully.

Though it pained him to do so, the intellectually gifted man withdrew a gleaming syringe from his pocket, it glowing an off white in the faint light that streamed down on them. With an involuntary jerk, he plunged it into the thief's spine, who cried out in response, crumpling down to the floor to escape the stinging searing agony – or at least that's what his mind told him it was.

Bentley snagged one of the criminal's arms, shushing him as he dragged him back into his chest, holding him close, "You're okay, Sly." He bit his lower lip, trying to convince himself of what he was saying in the process, "You aren't crazy, you…you didn't mean what you just did." The jade locks on his head spilled down, covering his dull coffee colored eyes, they filled to the brim with unreleased tears.

"I'll fix you, I promise." He stated confidently, wavering at the same time.

Sly looked up at him in his last moments of consciousness, "I don't want to hurt you, Bentley." He looked equally miserable in his expressions and tone, "You have…you have to let me go…" The dark circles underneath his eyes crinkled as his eyes began to shut in obedience to the drug circulating freely in his bloodstream.

"I'll never let you go."

* * *

_**A/N**_**: **Ah, I've grown fond of writing them in human form - and apparently I'm also fond of writing dark oneshots.

**I do not own the characters. **


End file.
